Blue Angel
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: waktu kecil, dino sangat menyukai cerita pengantar tidur yang di ceritakan ibunya. sampai ia tumbuh dewasa pun tetap suka, sampai cerita yang di ceritakan ibunya menjadi kenyataan. RnR, please?


**Blue Angel**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Pairing : D18

Warnings : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Shonen-ai (mungkin), AU, aneh, susah di cerna otak dan pencernaan(?), dll.

A/n :

Maaf sebelumnya kalau nanti ini cerita bakalan aneh, gaje, alay, dan abal. Karena saya menulisnya waktu ujian mid yang ternyata termasuk dalam nilai ukk. Dan dengan menguras otak untuk mendapatkan ide cerita saat di sela-sela selesai menggarap ujian dan akhirnya keluarlah cerita ini. Rencananya ini cerita mau di buat multichap, kalau ada review di lanjutkan, kalau tidak ada, ya terpaksa tidak di lanjutkan sampai ada. Jadi RnR please?*maksabanget#plak. Udah ah tidak usah banyak ngomong langsung saja.

~ Enjoy Please~

Alkisah dimana seorang pemuda tampan hidup di sebuah desa yang damai dan tentram. Pemuda itu rajin bekerja, ramah, suka menolong, dan sangat diandalkan oleh masyarakat sekitar. Nama pemuda itu adalah Alfonso. Parasnya yang atletis, wajahnya tampan, mata merahnya dan rambut coklat kehitaman kelihatan kontras dengan kulit putihnya, dan sifatnya yang baik dan ramah pasti menarik hati para gadis di desa itu. Tapi sayangnya pemuda itu tak pernah mau menerima lamaran para gadis itu, entah apa yang membuatnya menolak. Suatu hari yang cerah alfonso memutuskan untuk ke hutan untuk mencari kayu bakar, karena persediaan di rumahnya sudah menipis. Ketika sudah sampai alfonso langsung mencari kayu bakar yang masih layak pakai. Dengan bersenandung pelan alfonso mengambili kayu-kayu yang ada. Senandungnya berhenti ketika mendengar suara berisik di balik semak-semak di hadapanya.

" Nah, dino sekarang tidur dulu. Besok ibu lanjutkan." Ujar seorang wanita cantik yang duduk di tepi ranjang anaknya sambil mengelus lembut rambut pirang si anak yang sama dengan miliknya. Si anak atau sebut saja dino mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Seolah tak sabar menanti hari esok dan kelanjutan cerita yang di ceritakan ibunya. Sang ibu mengecup dahi dino, " selamat tidur dino." Lalu beranjak pergi, sebelum keluar dari kamar, ia matikan lampu kamar dino agar dino dapat tidur dengan nyaman, lalu menutup pintunya.

Dino membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris matanya yang berwarna hazel. Mata itu berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya terang yang ada di kamarnya. Angin pagi menggelitik kulitnya dan membuat merinding dirinya. Dino bangkit dan duduk di kasurnya. Di lihatnya jendela atau lebih tepat pintu yang terbuat dari kaca yang menghubungkan dengan beranda kamarnya terbuka, membuat korden yang menutupinya melambai-lambai. Pantas saja dia merasa kedinginan, jendelanya saja terbuka. Dino turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke beranda kamarnya. Dino menutup matanya dan di rasakannya angin pagi yang segar menerpa wajahnya, sambil berpikir tentang mimpinya. ' tumben aku mimpi tentang masa lalu. Sekarang ibu bagaimana ya di surga? Yang pasti dia bahagia. Ngomong-ngomong tentang hutan, di sebelah barat mansion ini kan ada hutan, ada danau yang indah juga katanya di sana. Hari ini ke sana ahh... Mumpung libur seminggu, sayang kalau tidak di pakai secara maksimal.' Pikir dino, sambil senyam-senyum-sendiri-kayak-orang-gila-yang-hidup-di-mansion-mewah. *dicambuk. Oke kalimat akhir itu bohong.

Dino segera masuk ke kamarnya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk ke hutan. 15 menit kemudian dino keluar dari kamarnya, yang pasti dino sudah mandi, dll. Dengan cepat dino turun dan menuju ruang makan. Ketika sudah duduk para pelayan datang dan menyajikan makanan, dan tak lupa tangan kanan kepercayaannya menyambutnya. " selamat pagi bos." Ujar romario sambil membungkuk badan dan di ikuti semua pelayan dan bawahan dino. " selamat pagi romario dan semuanya. Sudah jangan membungkuk terus, lakukan pekerjaan kalian saja." Ujar dino sambil tersenyum, para pelayan dan bawahan dino segera melaksanakan apa yang di perintahkan dino. " ah, romario tunggu. Aku mau ke hutan di sebelah barat mansion ini. Tolong siapkan bekal, dll ya? Aku mau sendirian saja ke sana. Boleh ya romario?" tanya dino sambil memasang wajah memelas. Romario menghela nafas sebentar lalu menjawab, " baiklah bos.". " hore! Romario baik deh." Ujar dino dengan riang, lalu melanjutkan makannya. Romario hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakkan bosnya itu, lalu romario membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan dino untuk menyiapkan keperluan bosnya itu.

20 menit kemudian, dino sudah siap dengan perlengkapannya, dan siap untuk berangkat. Tak mau buang waktu, dino segera tancap gas ke hutan menggunakan mobilnya. Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah dino di mulut hutan, ia tak mungkin membawa mobilnya masuk ke hutan. Karena jarak pohon satu dengan yang lain berdekatan, bisa-bisa rusak mobil dino menghantam pohon-pohon itu. Dino memarkir mobilnya pada parkir mobil yang sengaja di sediakan di sana.

30 menit kemudian, dino sampai ke dalam hutan atau lebih tepatnya danau yang ia tuju dengan selamat. Tapi dino tak segera ke danau, dino masih di antara semak-semak dan pohon-pohon yang menyamarkan keberadaannya. Tatapan dino tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang membasuh lukanya di sungai itu, tubuh orang itu memang penuh dengan luka, bahkan sepasang sayap biru di punggungnya juga terdapat bercak darah. Rambut orang itu berwarna hitam pekat pendek dan bersinar di terpa cahaya matahari, iris matanya biru kelabu tajam tapi terlihat cantik, bibirnya merah marun kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat bagaikan porselen, dan tubuh rampingnya dibalut yukata biru langit menambahkan kesan keanggunan padanya.

Dino mendekatinya perlahan-lahan tanpa ada bunyi suara kakinya. Mungkin sang malaikat bersayap biru tak menyadari keberadaan dino yang di belakangnya, karena terlalu serius dengan luka-lukanya. "apakah kau tak apa?" tanya dino, mencoba menyentuh sang malaikat. Sang malaikat langsung berhenti membasuh lukanya dan berbalik menghadap dino dengan cepat. Dino mencoba mendekati sang malaikat, dan malaikat itu semakin mundur ke belakang dan mendekati danau. "siapa? Siapa kamu?" tanya sang malaikat sambil terus mundur ke belakang. " eh? Awas nanti kamu ja- whaa.." belum selesai dino berbicara, sang malaikat yang sedari tadi mundur ke belakang akhirnya jatuh ke dalam danau itu. Dengan segera dino melepas jaketnya dan menaruh barang bawaannya ke tanah lalu terjun ke danau untuk menyelamatkan sang malaikat biru.

Akankah dino dapat menyelamatkan sang malaikat? Bagaimana dengan kelanjutannya? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya.

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

A /n :

Selesai juga chap 1. Makasih sudah mau membaca fic gaje ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan review. Saya sedikit bingung mau di buat 2 chap aja atau lebih, dan saya tidak menjamin fic ini akan bagus, dan menarik di baca. Karena kena wb, cerita ini jadi aneh dan gaje deh. Oke terlalu banyak ngomong. Oya, oya dan ingat Fic ini tak akan lanjut kalau tidak ada yang review. Dan jangan lupa kritik, saran, komentar, kalau ada flamer mau ngeflame, silahkan, tapi saya tidak berminat mencari musuh, dll di terima di review. RnR please?


End file.
